The Primate Supply Information Clearinghouse provides the communication mechanisms needed for efficient sharing of laboratory primates by research investigators and institutions in the United States. The goal is to reduce the number of animals needed for research, especially imported primates. The Clearinghouse accepts listings of animals, tissues, cadavers, equipment and services needed or available. It makes referrals by matching listings of availability and need received from various laboratories. It also publishes such listings in a weekly bulletin, New Listings, available to investigators and institutions by mail.